Plural scattering effects in an electron energy loss spectra (EELS) acquired from biological sections of thickness greater than about 1.0 mean free path (600 A at 100keV beam energy for carbon) may lead to errors in elemental edge identification and quantitation. A large FORTRAN software package has been written which allows the investigator to derive the single scattering distribution (SSD) from a collected plural scattering spectrum (PSS). Formulations for the SSD were developed for spectra with small dynamic rage and low energe loss edges and for spectra requiring amplifier gain change but with edges that can be background subtracted. Algorithms were then developed for each case. The required deconvolutions are performed using a real fast Fourier transform (FFT). The fourier coefficients (FC) of the SSD may be extracted from the FC of the total PSS using a logarithmic formulation or from the FC of the background subtracted core edge distributions divided by the FC's of the low loss distribution.